Footsteps by the Tide
by kitty-kat-394
Summary: As Edgeworth sweeps away all doubt on the past, Kay Faraday realizes that she has nothing left from what she has been living. SPOILERS!


***Well, I've finished it...the Ace Investigator game. It was by far...amazing!!! I have found a new respect for the character of Miles edgeworth, and Shi-Long Lang is possibly the best looking character from a game I have ever seen in my entire life. But this story isn't about either man...this story is about Kay Faraday...enjoy!"**

**_Footsteps by the Tide_**

How long had it been since I had had normal dreams and hopes for the future? I couldn't remember. As I stood next to Mr. Miles Edgeworth, watching him find flaw after flaw in ex-ambassador Alba's testimony, I found a strenght within myself that hadn't been there since the lost of my father. There was something so inspiring in the way he stood there. Even when there was no hope, even when things were dim and he could barely muster up the evidence to prove anything... Edgeworth stood there strong as could be.

For years I had followed in the footsteps I believed to be my father's and my father's only. I had planned to become the Yatagarsu like he had done before me. I analyzed all sorts of crimes, read all the mystery novels I could get my hands on, and used Little Thief as often as possibly, figuring out the multiple ways to break into various places. It kept me alive, kept me smiling, knowing that I was following father.

And then all that changed.

I don't blame Edgeworth, he searched out the truth just like I planned to do. But the truth is sometimes ugly, and others its even worse than that...and this was one of those times. My father hadn't been the only one (which wasn't all that bad.) Yatagarasu had been three people, working together as a team. Byrne Faraday, my father. Tyrell Badd, almost my uncle. And the worst woman I had ever met in my entir life, the woman who took almost everything I had from me; Calisto Yew, or at least, that was one of her names. Another was Shih-na, and that is how we found her.

I glanced over at Agent Shi-Long Lang, the interpol agent who had just lost his secretary, Shih-na. He hadn't known about her dark past, but Edgeworth had pulled it out of her and placed it on the table infront of Lang. Blood dribbled from a gun wound in his thigh which looked extremely painful. But the pain in his leg coulnd't have been anything compared to the pain he had to have been feeling inside. Shih-na had done almost everything for him. I never saw him without her. And all of the sudden, out of the blue, a small shadow of a doubt was cast over her innocence. And that shadow spread and grew until it swallowed her up and she admitted that she was indeed Calisto Yew, to woman who had murdered my father.

How long had it been since I had felt strong? Ages; that much I knew. But yet again, it was Miles Edgeworth who had saved me. I had been following a vision which painted the canvas of my life. I hadn't known everything my father had done, who had helped him, and what it had all been about. Edgeworth solved it all. Wehn I was alone and broken, not knowing what to do...he reached out and took me by the hand. Not enthusiastically...but he had done it none the less.

I owned so many so much.

Gummy- who had loved me unconditionally like the best friend I had never had. Whenever I wanted a laugh, all I had to do was turn around, and I'd feel better in a second. Even when I first met him, we had been close...it was just one of those friendships that were meant to be.

Wendy Oldbag- hard to believe as it is, she had handed Miles the last little bit of evidence that we had needed to solve the case that had hid behind the scenes all during my life.

Agent Lang- I know he's not the best man I've ever met...but he faught with us to the end, solving every last little bit of contradiction, making sure the truth was told.

Uncle Badd- ha...enough said...I loved him so much...

and oddly enough...Calisto Yew- at least she brought a light to the lie I had believed...

I had been following footsteps all my life...footsteps that were not to stay forever. Edgeworth, Gummy, Oldbag, Lang, Badd, and Yew...they had all paid some part in the realization to everything I had known...every single one of them had pulled me away from those footsteps...the footsteps by the tide. And the waters swept them away for good.


End file.
